List of music in Chronicles of Illusion/List by series
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- List by series | List by originals and remixes ---- Main series (108) Mickey Mouse (3) *"[[Mickey Mouse Club March (Instrumental): (KHII Remix)|Mickey Mouse Club March (Instrumental): (KHII Remix)]]" - The Mickey Mouse Club *"The Wharf" - Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse *"Mouseworks Theme Medley" - Mickey Mouse Works Felix the Cat (1) *"[[Theme Song (Saves Christmas Remix) (Felix the Cat TV series)|Theme Song (Saves Christmas Remix)]]" - Felix the Cat (TV series) Looney Tunes (1) *"''Looney Tunes'' Medley" - Looney Tunes Betty Boop (1) *"Theme of Betty Boop (Quick Step Remix): -52 BPM Ver.-" - Betty Boop Popeye the Sailor *??? Tom and Jerry *??? Woody Woodpecker *??? Mighty Mouse *??? Casper the Friendly Ghost (1) *"Casper the Friendly Ghost (Theme)" - Casper the Friendly Ghost Yogi Bear *??? The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends (1) *"Theme Song" - The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends The Flintstones *??? The Pink Panther *??? Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1) *"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Instrumental)" - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Scooby-Doo! (1) *"Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Instrumental): (Rock Remix)" - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Sesame Street *??? Frosty the Snowman (1) *"Frosty (End Theme)" - Frosty the Snowman The Muppets *??? The Simpsons *??? The Ren & Stimpy Show *??? Beavis and Butt-Head (1) *"Theme Song" - Beavis and Butt-Head Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (2) *"''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' Medley" - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *"Title / Scrap Dump A1" - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (video game) Dexter's Laboratory *??? Johnny Bravo *??? CatDog *??? The Powerpuff Girls (1) *"Theme of the Powerpuff Girls" - The Powerpuff Girls Family Guy *??? Futurama *??? SpongeBob SquarePants (2) *"Theme of SpongeBob SquarePants" - SpongeBob SquarePants *"Bikini Bottom / Sand Mountain" - SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Invader Zim (1) *"In the Beginning" - Invader Zim - "The Nightmare Begins" Samurai Jack (2) *"Theme of Aku" - Samurai Jack *"Aku Battle" - Samurai Jack My Life as a Teenage Robot (1) *"Theme of XJ-9" - My Life as a Teenage Robot Winx Club *??? Danny Phantom (1) *"Theme of Danny Phantom" - Danny Phantom Phineas and Ferb *??? Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *??? Adventure Time *??? Regular Show *??? T.U.F.F. Puppy *??? Gravity Falls *??? Star vs. the Forces of Evil *??? The Loud House *??? Bunsen Is a Beast *??? Astro Boy (1) *"Battle Field" - Astro Boy (PS2) Dragon Ball *??? Sailor Moon (3) *"Sailor Moon (Theme)" - Sailor Moon (anime) *"Pretty Soldiers (Arranged Version)" - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (SFC) *"Dark Kingdom (Arranged Version)" - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (SFC) Ojamajo Doremi (2) *"Ojamajo de BANBAN (Instrumental)" - Motto! Ojamajo Doremi *"Na-I-Sho-Yo! Ojamajo (Instrumental Remix)" - Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho Godzilla *??? Winnie the Pooh *??? The Jungle Book *??? Star Wars (1) *"Main Title" - Star Wars Alien *??? Terminator (2) *"Main Title" - Terminator 2: Judgment Day (film) *"Escape from the Hospital (And T-1000)" - Terminator 2: Judgment Day (film) RoboCop *??? The Little Mermaid *??? Jurassic Park (4) *"The Raptor Attack" - Jurassic Park (film) *"High-Wire Stunts" - Jurassic Park (film) *"Jurassic Park Gate" - Jurassic Park (film) *"T-Rex Rescue and Finale" - Jurassic Park (film) The Nightmare Before Christmas (1) *"[[This is Halloween (Instrumental): (KHII Remix)|This is Halloween (Instrumental): (KHII Remix)]]" - The Nightmare Before Christmas The Lion King (1) *"...To Die For ~The Stampede~" - The Lion King The Hunchback of Notre Dame *??? Hercules *??? Dinosaur *??? Monsters, Inc. *??? Kung Fu Panda *??? Wreck-It Ralph (2) *"Sugar Rush" - Wreck-It Ralph *"One Minute to Win It" - Wreck-It Ralph The Cat in the Hat (1) *"Musical Madness" - The Cat in the Hat (2003 video game) The Grinch (1) *"You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch -Soundtrack Ver.-" - How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (TV special) Max & Ruby (1) *"Theme of Ruby and Her Little Brother Max" - Max & Ruby (TV series) Captain Underpants *??? Peanuts *??? Garfield (2) *"We're Ready to Party (Instrumental)" - Garfield and Friends *"We're Ready to Party (Instrumental): Ver. 2" - Garfield and Friends Spider-Man (1) *"Theme Song (Full Version)" - Spider-Man (1994 TV series) X-Men *??? The Incredible Hulk *??? The Avengers *??? Batman (3) *"The Batman Theme" - Batman (1989 film) *"''Batman: The Animated Series'' Medley" - Batman: The Animated Series *"Stealthy Bat" - Batman: Arkham Asylum Superman (1) *"Theme Song (Full Version)" - Superman: The Animated Series Wonder Woman (1) *"Let The Games Begin" - Wonder Woman (2009 film) Justice League *??? M&M's *??? Green Giant *??? Cheetos *??? Domino's Pizza *??? Super Mario (6) *"[[Ground Theme / Underground Theme (Melee Remix) (Super Mario Bros.)|Ground Theme / Underground Theme (Melee Remix)]]" - Super Mario Bros. (NES) *"[[Castle Theme (Olympic Winter Games Remix) (Super Mario Bros.)|Castle Theme (Olympic Winter Games Remix)]]" - Super Mario Bros. (NES) *"[[World Clear / Ending (All-Stars Version)|World Clear / Ending (All-Stars Version)]]" - Super Mario Bros. (NES) *"[[Airship Theme (Brawl Remix)|Airship Theme (Brawl Remix)]]" - Super Mario Bros. 3 *"[[Ground Theme (Rio 2016 Olympic Games Remix) (NSMBWii)|Ground Theme (Rio 2016 Olympic Games Remix)]]" - New Super Mario Bros. Wii *"Jump Up, Super Star!" - Super Mario Odyssey Yoshi *??? Wario *??? Donkey Kong *??? Kirby (3) *"[[Green Greens (SSB3DS&WiiU Remix)|Green Greens (SSB3DS&''WiiU'' Remix)]]" - Kirby's Dream Land *"[[Butter Building (Brawl Remix)|Butter Building (Brawl Remix)]]" - Kirby's Adventure *"Marx's Soul Appears" - Kirby Super Star Ultra Star Fox (1) *"Title Cinematic" - Star Fox Zero Pokémon (1) *"[[Main Theme (Brawl Remix) (Pokémon Red & Blue)|Main Theme (Brawl Remix)]]" - Pokémon Red and Blue (and Yellow) Sonic the Hedgehog (27) *"Green Hill Zone (Remix)" - Sonic the Hedgehog (SG) *"Labyrinth Zone (Rock Remix)" - Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) *"Emerald Hill Zone" - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (SG) *"[[Angel Island Zone - Act 1 / 2 (Brawl Remix)|Angel Island Zone - Act 1 / 2 (Brawl Remix)]]" - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *"E.G.G.M.A.N." - Sonic Adventure 2 (and SA2B) *"[[Neo Green Hill Zone - Act 1 (Generations Remix)|Neo Green Hill Zone - Act 1 (Generations Remix)]]" - Sonic Advance *"Boss: VS. Team Battle" - Sonic Heroes *"White Acropolis ~Snowy Peak~" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Theme of Dr. Eggman" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Running Through the Plains" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Can It Be True?" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Tension... Silver VS. Shadow" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"He's The Iblis Trigger!" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Mephiles' Smile / Elise's Tears" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"[[Splash Hill Zone - Act 1-3 (London 2012 Olympic Games Remix)|Splash Hill Zone - Act 1-3 (London 2012 Olympic Games Remix)]]" - Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I *"Yacker's Plea" - Sonic Colors *"Robot's Lost & Found" - Sonic Colors *"I Am... All of Me" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Evil Ending / Eclipse Cannon" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Egg Control Room / Shadow Android" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Eggman Again!" - Sonic Riders *"Opening Demo" - Sonic Mega Collection (and Plus) *"Extras / Options (Remix)" - Sonic Mega Collection *"Look-a-like" - Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA) *"Sonic's Fight" - Sonic X *"The White Flower On Top Of The Hill" - Sonic X *"Theme of the Chaotix" - Sonic X Pac-Man (1) *"Pac is Back (Instrumental)" - Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Mega Man (2) *"Opening Stage - Ruined Street" - Mega Man 7 *"Boss Battle" - Mega Man 7 ''Street Fighter'' (4) *"''Street Fighter II'' Medley 1" - Street Fighter II (The World Warrior-''Turbo: Hyper Fighting'') *"''Street Fighter II'' Medley 2" - Street Fighter II (The World Warrior-''Turbo: Hyper Fighting'') *"[[Ryu Stage / (Critical): (SSB3DS&WiiU Remix)|Ryu Stage / (Critical): (SSB3DS&''WiiU'' Remix)]]" - Street Fighter II (The World Warrior-''Turbo: Hyper Fighting'') *"[[Volcanic Rim (PXZ Remix)|Volcanic Rim (PXZ Remix)]]" - Street Fighter IV (and updated versions) Metal Gear *??? Final Fantasy (2) *"Fight On!" - Final Fantasy VII *"[[Battle Theme (HD Remaster Version) (FFX)|Battle Theme (HD Remaster Version)]]" - Final Fantasy X Mortal Kombat *??? Earthworm Jim (5) *"New Junk City" - Earthworm Jim (SG) *"Options / Ending" - Earthworm Jim (SG) *"Title" - Earthworm Jim 2 *"Anything but Tangerines" - Earthworm Jim 2 *"Earthworm Jim (Instrumental)" - Earthworm Jim (TV series) Crash Bandicoot (3) *"Main Theme / N. Sanity Beach 1 (Big Band Remix)" - Crash Bandicoot (PS) *"Turtle Woods / The Pits / Night Fight" - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *"Warp Room" - Crash Bandicoot: Warped Freedom Planet *??? Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1) *"Sewer / Art Warehouse" - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 video game) My Little Pony (2) *"Friendship Is Magic -Extended Ver.-" - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *"Friendship Is Magic -Extended Ver.- (Instrumental)" - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Masters of the Universe *??? Digimon *??? ---- Secondary and minor series (37) Fire Emblem (1) *"Eternal Bond" - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Super Smash Bros. (18) *"Opening" - Super Smash Bros. (N64) *"Final Destination" - Super Smash Bros. (N64) *"Menu 1" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"[[Battlefield (Brawl Version) (Super Smash Bros. Melee)|Battlefield (Brawl Version)]]" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"Metal Battle" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"Main Theme" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Final Destination" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"The Subspace Emissary - Overworld" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"The Subspace Emissary - Desert Stage" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"The Subspace Emissary - Outro" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Opening" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Opening (Remix)" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Battlefield" - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U *"Multi-Man Smash" - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U *"Final Destination Ver. 2" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Classic: Map" - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS *"Classic: Map" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"[[Super Smash Bros. Melee / 3DS & Wii U Medley|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' / 3DS & Wii U Medley]]" - Super Smash Bros. Melee / Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U ToeJam & Earl (2) *"ToeJam Jammin' Medley" - ToeJam & Earl (series) *"Back In The Groove" - ToeJam & Earl: Back in the Groove Tekken (2) *"Dragon's Nest ~Those Who Go To Heaven~" - Tekken 5 *"Final Stage ~The Finalizer~" - Tekken 5 Conker (1) *"[[Good Cog, Bad Cog (Live & Reloaded Version)|Good Cog, Bad Cog (Live & Reloaded Version)]]" - Conker's Bad Fur Day Kingdom Hearts (5) *"Lazy Afternoons" - Kingdom Hearts II (and Final Mix) *"Magical Mystery" - Kingdom Hearts II (and Final Mix) *"Laughter and Merriment" - Kingdom Hearts II (and Final Mix) *"Hesitation" - Kingdom Hearts II (and Final Mix) *"The Encounter" - Kingdom Hearts II (and Final Mix) Misc. (8) *"SEGA Genesis Medley 1" - SEGA Genesis *"Spider-Man Stage" - Marvel Super Heroes (AG) *"Theme of Ryu" - Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes *"Theme of Mega Man" - Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes *"Gotham City" - Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *"Metropolis" - Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *"Theme of Rocket Raccoon" - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *"''TK'' Rival Battle Theme 2" - Street Fighter X Tekken ----